


"I Spy With My Spectral Eyes..."

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A lot of headcanon threw in it, And Maiev doesn't, F/M, I play with the Spectral Sight, Illidan knows for once, Maiev is rude to Illidan, Overprotective Illidan, Secret Relationship, Velen's grandpa instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev got into a relationship and they're trying to keep it a secret from everyone, but quickly, Illidan realizes that his spectral sight can see the effect of their relationship on Maiev. And if he can see it, everyone else too. So, they take the precautions that are needed to hide it.But one morning, Illidan spot something new on Maiev with his spectral sight.Maybe he should have told Maiev first.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	"I Spy With My Spectral Eyes..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> That one idea for a fic had been proposed to me in January by Plutonium via Tumblr and I liked it enough to make a fic out of it. I hope you will all like it!

It was a morning like every other.

The sky was grey and green, flying demons could be seen occasionally, and the Tomb was looming in the background as always. Despite that they had been attacked during the night by Infernal’s who destroyed the Mage Tower, forcing everyone to get out of sleep to fight, the general mood was cheerful. Well, for most of the people of Deliverance Point. The others…Not too much.

Illidan joined the Command Center, dragging his hooves and cursing the Legion. If he hadn’t been a commandant, he would have stayed in bed after that awful night, but unfortunately, he had no other choices but to go out and fight, otherwise, Maiev would probably come looking for him and drag him all through the place just to bring him there. Even if it wouldn’t bother him actually. And speaking of Maiev, she was there, as angry as usual, but also, clearly tired from the night, barely listening to a Khadgar way too cheerful for the morning. As Illidan approached, the Mage stopped talking and moved towards the hybrid to greet him.

“Good morning Illidan!” he began smiling widely. “Thank you again for your help last night, you did great.”

“Good morning to you too Khadgar. And well, you got lucky I was sleeping here for once,” he simply said, scratching the back of his head.

At those words, he felt Maiev’s eyes trying to kill him and he didn’t dare to meet her sight, but he felt sweat rolling down his back but he kept pretending it was nothing.

“Oh yeah, you’ve been staying a lot in Deliverance Point recently, why that?”

“Er…I’m not denying that the Fel Hammer is better when it comes to comfort, but I prefer to be able to fight at any time, like last night.”

Maiev’s eyes burned him a little more and he knew he should either change the subject quickly, either put an end at the conversation, or he was going to painfully regret it.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you attend Dalaran and gather the Mages to put back the Tower operational? After all, the adventurers won’t like it if it isn’t up soon enough.”

The Archmage sighed loudly as he looked over the ruins of the Tower. It would take them a good week to reconstruct it and get it to work, and it would be only if the adventurers were kind enough to give them all the resources they needed. And with Khadgar being the main Mage in a position of power in the Army of Legionfall, as Illidan conveniently acted as if he had never been a mage, Khadgar was the only one that everyone was bothering with the Tower. He knew it was going to be a long week.

“I should, but not before I finish my coffee,” he said, magically refilling his mug.

“How many?” Illidan asked, pointing at the mug.

“Since when? The attack of the night or the sunrise?”

“Alright, I won’t ask further,” replied Illidan, suddenly realizing he didn’t want to know the answer. “Well, good luck with the Tower.”

Khadgar sighed again, chugged his coffee, refilled it again but this time, he began to walk towards the little portal to Dalaran he had made just for the commandants, in case they should reach the floating city in case of emergency. With a little wave from the hand, he said goodbye to Illidan and Maiev, and left for that important matter, leaving the two other commandants alone.

“Breakfast?” he whispered as he joined Maiev, making sure that no one could hear him but her.

Maiev didn’t look at him and pretended to be interested in a flock of felbat passing above the place, making sure that they weren’t dropping any kind of demons on the base.

“Going first,” she whispered back, only heard by Illidan. “Velen should come back in a few minutes.”

She uncrossed her arms, groaned out loud, making a few adventurers jump out of fear, and she began to walk towards the center of Deliverance Point, where the resting area was. On her way, she made sure to meet Illidan, and rammed him with a powerful shoulder bump, almost making him lose his balance.

“Fuck off my way,” she groaned out loud as she continued to walk.

Illidan winced and rubbed his arm where he took most of the hit, almost regretting it. But something sure was that Maiev was really good at hating him. Some of the adventurers she had scared were looking at her leaving, also rubbing their arms as a sign of empathy towards the hybrid, and it almost made him laugh. Then, he went to stand as his usual place and waited for either the adventurers to come and get their daily mission, either for Velen to come back and take his place, allowing Illidan to go get his breakfast.

Thankfully, he barely had to wait that the Draenei showed up, bags under his eyes and, strangely enough, the will to kill shining in his eyes. Clearly, the old man hadn’t appreciated the nightly interruption, and he was going to make someone regret it. Illidan made a mental note to warn Maiev that they had to tone down the hate for today, as he had no doubt that the Prophet wouldn’t make the difference between the enemies and the allies. Well, the only difference would be that one would be killed, and the other badly hurt.

“Hello Velen,” began Illidan, choosing carefully his words. “What’s on the menu this morning?”

He knew that all mention of the night, or of the Draenei’s mood could be deadly, so instead, he concentrated on food, and at the same time, cleverly let him known that he hadn’t got to eat yet, and would need too. Not asking him right away to leave, and instead let the grand paternal instinct take over, was the best way to get what he wanted, and not risking anything.

“The usual. Bread, fruits, dry meat, and a few pastries, but they’re already gone.”

Illidan groaned at that mention. If he had known, he would have stopped directly by the food area instead of doing his job.

“Why do you ask?” continued the Prophet. “You haven’t eaten yet?”

“Unfortunately, no. I went here first to make sure that there was someone, but Khadgar left for Dalaran and Maiev just pushed me out of the way and went I don’t know where,” he explained, lying a little. “I had no other choice but to wait.”

“You should have told it directly,” sighed the Draenei. “Go on, go get something to eat. Breakfast is important.”

It was too easy with Velen. Illidan smiled at him, thanked him and made his way towards the resting area. There were still a few adventurers eating at the tables, and Illidan spotted Maiev, sitting away and alone at the table, eating slowly and her eyes locked on the path between the two areas. As they saw each other, she discreetly nodded and Illidan only smiled as a reply. Then, he went to the innkeeper who was standing behind a counter with the different foods being presented. He groaned at the obvious absence of pastries and just took an apple and some bread with dry meat. After all, eating wasn’t really needed for him since his transformation, but he liked the taste and spending some time just eating. As he took the food in hand, he took a deep breath, and began the little play he had prepared in his head. He looked obviously around, checking every table until he locked eyes with the one where Maiev was sitting. Following it, he put on his biggest smug smile on his face and began to walk towards the table, mischief carved on his face. Everyone looked at him, and when they realized where he was going, they got scared.

“Maiev! Why would you eat alone?” he asked, loud enough and with enough mischief in his voice to make a few people leave the place.

“Fuck off,” she replied, giving him the finger.

But instead, Illidan dropped the food on the table and sat defiantly. Maiev’s finger was still up in the air, but Illidan didn’t care and began to eat. As the adventurers saw that nothing more was happening, they went back to their own food, thanked whatever deity they were worshipping, and immediately forgot about the two commandants.

As Illidan was sure they had some intimacy now, he swallowed and breathed deeply once again.

“Sorry for last night,” he whispered to Maiev, only for her to hear it. “I wasn’t really expecting an attack.”

“As long as no one saw you leave my tent, you’re fine,” she replied.

“I don’t think so. And sorry, I would have come back, but there were too many people around.”

“I would have refused anyway, too dangerous.”

“Those words hurt.”

“We agreed,” she reminded him.

“I know, but it still hurts.”

As someone passed by, Illidan quickly bit into the sandwich he had made with the bread and dry meat, his smug smile back on and Maiev, not looking at him but with the intention to kill was obvious. And as soon as no one else was close enough to them, they gave up the lies.

“Not too hard to finish the night without me?” he playfully asked.

“I was so angry that I dropped dead on my mat and only woke up in the morning.”

“Not the response I was expecting.”

“I know,” she smiled at him.

At that affirmation, she finished her meal and moved backward on the bench, stretching her arms and legs while she yawned loudly. With the movement, her cloak fell from her shoulders and freed her arms and body, revealing herself. Despite that he was going to take another bite, Illidan stayed mouth opened wide and the food floating right in front of his face. It had been quick, but he would have gouged out his eyes again that he saw something different in Maiev. But as she got up, his spectral sight only showed up the usual Maiev and he had to put it on his imagination, or some fel highlights.

“Maiev,” he coughed, putting his hands over his mouth. “Your cloak…My essence is visible.”

Her face took a bright red tint and she quickly put back the cloak all around her body, cleverly hiding any traces of Illidan from her as she was often bathing her cloak in demon’s blood, effectively hiding her body shape and her relation with Illidan from anyone having a spectral sight. After that, she put back her helmet and took a deep breath. As she left, she began to groan and mutter out loud, probably threatening Illidan under her breath, and anyone that came across her made a step in the side to not stand too close of her.

Illidan smiled as he watched her leave the area to go back to her duty, but he couldn’t get out of his mind the brief apparition he saw when Maiev stood up. Looks like he was going to need to investigate a little.

The night came quickly, after a pretty boring day that everyone welcomed. If it hadn’t been the case, they would have surely lost a few peoples, after all, night interruptions and busy day were the worst combos ever, but the Legion had decided to be calm after their successful attack on the Mage Tower. So, when it seemed that the fighters of Deliverance Point could proceed to go back to sleep and have a real good night, the place quickly emptied and even the commandants followed the example. Only Khadgar stayed up a little more to gather the resources the last adventurers would bring for the Mage Tower.

Laying down in his tent, Illidan kept looking up, listening carefully to every step coming from the outside, counting them. Like every night, he had made his own little ritual. First, going back to his tent and pretend to be asleep. Second, counting everyone that was passing by, guessing whether they were going to sleep, or leaving their own tent to come back later. Third, once there aren’t any more sounds, looking around with his spectral sight to make sure that no one was awake, or walking around. Fourth, silently leaving his tent and joining Maiev’s.

Once he heard Khadgar passing in front of his tent, muttering under his breath, Illidan slowly sat down and began his inspection. He saw the Archmage literally falling on his mat and not moving anymore, and he wondered for a moment if he shouldn’t take some responsibility and also take care of the Mage Tower from times to times. After all, Khadgar had been the one who gave the most in the organization of the Army of Legionfall, and it was no wonder why he was so tired. Putting this idea on the side, Illidan looked around, only to see everyone laying down in their tents but for Maiev’s. Like for her cloak, she had decided to bath her tent into demon’s blood, rendering the use of a spectral sight useless. Of course, it was only done to hide Illidan for when he would be with her, as they could never know when one of his Illidari would pass by, but when asked about it, she only said that she didn’t want any “filth” invading her privacy. As she was playing with both her Crescent and two knives saying that, no one said anything. Getting the confirmation that no one should see him, Illidan began the fourth phase.

Still using his spectral sight to be sure that no one would notice him, he opened his tent, and slid out, even holding his breath. Thankfully, Maiev’s tent wasn’t that far from his and in a matter of second, got in front of it, still looking around as it was the most dangerous phase of all. Gently, he scrapped the material of the tent with one of his claws, giving away his presence to the Warden, and almost immediately, the tent slightly opened, giving him the permission to enter and he didn’t hesitate.

Maiev smiled at him, opened her arms and Illidan threw himself in it. His mouth found her neck and he left wet kisses before burying his face in it, smelling her and smiling widely. She gently brushed through his hair with her hands and kissed the top of his head, making him smile more. After a few minutes of snuggling, he slowly moved away, getting on top of Maiev but quickly going down to meet with her lips. They gently kissed, caressing their faces until Illidan broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear.

“So…Do we finally finish last night?” he playfully asked in a whisper.

He saw Maiev’s smile drop and it made him frowned.

“I would love to, but I’m still extremely tired and I would prefer to sleep,” she explained, looking away.

Illidan chuckled and dropped his body on her side, being careful to not crush her.

“Oh, thanks Elune, I was thinking the same,” he said between two chuckles. “I just thought you might have wanted it.”

She groaned a little.

“For fuck’s sake Illidan, I’m not with you only for that. Only sleeping in your arms is just enough.”

“And kissing?”

“And kissing,” she groaned louder.

He chuckled once more and then, grabbed Maiev to stuck her to him, spooning her with her back against his chest. He laid down his arm to be used as a pillow by Maiev and she took his hand, intertwining their fingers and then, their legs. Immediately, she began to lightly snore, and Illidan wondered how much Maiev had been fighting with sleep to wait for him. He put a gentle kiss on her head and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

But the memories of the morning made him jump out of the sleepy state. Carefully, to not wake up Maiev, he tried to move his head to take a better look at the Warden. With how quick and subtle it had been, he made sure to concentrate all of his spectral sights on her and then, remembered that he mostly saw the anomaly around the stomach. Looking at Maiev, he was still seeing his own essence, from the last night, wandering around her body. It had been hard at the beginning to notice that it wasn’t just his sight playing tricks on him, and that Maiev was really walking around with his own essence to be seen by anyone who could see it. And it was undeniable proof of their physical relationship. A mark that he was owning her. That she was his. He still remembered her face when he explained it to her, and how quickly they agreed to bath everything she could use to hide the relationship in demon’s blood. Then, to make sure that no one could guess that something was happening between them, they decided on going further into the apparent hate that she had for him. Like that, if anyone would try to tell that they were in a relationship, no one could believe them. Illidan hissed a little at the memory of the shoulder bump of the morning. It was still hurting and clearly, he couldn’t have found a better person to play it like that than Maiev.

He continued his examination, trying to see further than his own essence, and finally, he saw it. It was really subtle and small, but he could see that there was another essence in Maiev. It was like a little ball of green energy, located in the lower stomach area, not even the size of her fist and Illidan could see that it had also some of his own essences, cleverly hiding it as it was bathing in said essence. He held his breath as his free hand went to that area and he slowly put it over her skin. He couldn’t be sure that his current hypothesis was right, as it could simply be his sight playing tricks on him, and he decided to wait for a few days to get a confirmation.

Maybe that Maiev was really pregnant.

Three days had passed since the nightly attack on Deliverance Point, and Illidan thought that the days couldn’t be slower than they already were. Unfortunately for him, despite not having had sex with Maiev since, his essence was still strong within the Warden, and he couldn’t get a better view of that new essence inside her. And he wasn’t counting on that night where he couldn’t join her because he had been called to the Fel Hammer. Instead, he was spending his days, eye-siding the Warden with what would be considered as a weird smile for him, unable to stay still. He was in such a happy mood that Maiev could have punched him right into the face to calm him, that he would have thanked her.

Of course, the Warden had noticed it, but she had decided to not care about it, pretending she wasn’t seeing anything. Internally, she was really happy that he was looking at her like that, but it was also weirding her out. She couldn’t understand why he would act like that but she couldn’t really ask him. Well, she could when they were alone, but she was already hearing him explaining it with love words and things like that. Nothing new for her. Instead, she just acted as if it was really annoying her and that she would punch him at any given time.

As the night finally came, Illidan did his best to respect their secret and wait for all the usual steps instead of going directly to Maiev’s tent. He was sure that this night, he would finally get the answer and he just couldn’t wait to know if he was right or not. He was laying down in his tent, looking at the ceiling that the material was making, and his fingers were impatiently strumming over his chest. If he was listening to himself, he would have thrown everyone passing by in their tents by himself to free the way, but he knew it would be way too suspicious, and that Maiev would hate it. So, he stayed in his tents, counting the people going to sleep. But as soon as he didn’t hear anything else, and that his spectral sight confirmed that no one else was awake, he jumped out of his tent. He reached Maiev’s and didn’t even wait for her signal that he could get in that he threw himself in it. The woman looked at him, intrigued, but she barely had the time to open her mouth that Illidan took her in his arms and snuggled her. Maiev had no other choice but to accept her fate.

“I love you,” he whispered to her, leaving kisses all over her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” she replied, patting his back as she decided to put his recent comportment on the fact that he was simply deeply in love with her.

But before she could counter-attack his love, he dropped dead and began to snore loudly. Maiev groaned out loud and shook her head, almost disappointed in him. As he seemed to be deeply sleeping, she put herself more comfortably against him and let sleep takes her and as soon as she was breathing calmly against him, even snoring a little, Illidan opened back one of his eyes, carefully to not wake her up. He had no doubt that it would have been an intimate night, but if he wanted his answer, he had to avoid any kind of sex for the moment. Thankfully, Maiev didn’t wake up with him, he smiled and began his new examination of her body.

As he had expected, his essence had finally faded, and technically, Maiev shouldn’t have any demonic essence left on her body, but his spectral sight was formal, there was a new essence on her, looking not quite his own. He refrained his laugh of joy and just looked at her belly. Especially that now that his essence had disappeared, it was so obvious that it had the form of a fetus. He hugged her, getting closer to the source of that essence and got an even bigger smile as he slowly let sleep takes him.

The first few weeks had passed, and Maiev was slowly regretting having accepted the relationship with Illidan. No matter what she was doing, Illidan was almost getting out their secret to all of Deliverance Point. He was constantly looking at her with a really stupid smile; kept standing too close to her; almost intervened in few times someone tried to put her authority in question; and worst of all, he had convinced Khadgar to always put them on the same mission. From the few looks people were giving them, Maiev quickly understood that the secret of their relationship was depending entirely on herself.

At that point, they were probably believing that for some reason, Illidan fell in love with Maiev, and the Warden only had to keep being awful to him for them to not suspect that she was as in love as he was. Thankfully, Illidan didn’t mind getting a knife on his throat from time to time, or almost being thrown out of a cliff. No matter how horrible she had been to him during the day, as soon as he would get into her tent, he would shower her with love words and their sex had never been that wild and loving. It was almost throwing her off as she hadn’t no idea what got him to become like that, seemingly out of the blue.

“I think we’re done for today,” said Khadgar, stretching, and getting the Warden out of her train of thoughts. “Who’s up for dinner?”

Velen and Illidan quickly agreed on the proposition, but not only did Maiev know that there were still a few adventurers scouting the Shore, but she also felt nauseous and she wasn’t sure she would be able to eat anything. Strangely enough, it had been a few days since she had become to feel nauseous constantly, a little dizzy too, but she didn’t care about it. As long as she could fight, she could die fighting and proudly join Elune.

“I’ll pass,” she replied out loud. “We haven’t got everyone back.”

But she barely said those words, that she felt Illidan’s gaze burning on her skin. And not the gentle kind. He quickly made the few steps that were separating him from Maiev and he stood from all his might in front of her, making her seems so small in comparison. But Maiev wasn’t going to be intimidated.

“What?!” she growled. “Get out of my sight before I put you in the ground!”

“You need to eat,” he simply said, getting closer.

“I’m not hungry,” she growled harder. “Fuck off!”

“I said, you need to eat,” he said again, this time with a growl coming from his throat, and his skin slightly smoking black.

But before Maiev could add anything, Illidan moved next to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and began to push her towards the resting area, Khadgar and Velen looking at the scene, both worried and impressed that Illidan was daring to do such thing. They knew they should have intervened but at the same time, they were afraid to do so. If Illidan dared to put a hand on Maiev to force her to do something, nothing would stop him.

As the hybrid dragged the Warden through Deliverance Point, she tried to fight back, mostly with words as long as no one was there to hear her.

“Illidan!” she angrily whispered. “What the fuck are you doing? Do you really want me to throw you across the place?!”

“I’m only taking care of _you_ ,” he growled.

Maiev frowned at the way he said the “you”. It sounded different but she couldn’t put her finger on why. And as it had thrown her off, it gave Illidan enough time for him to bring her to the food place of the resting area, and without even asking Maiev, he prepared two plates of food, using his magic to put the food on the plates as he knew that as soon as he would take his hand off Maiev, she would try to run away. Then, as he made their way to a free table, people around them moved away, realizing that something was very wrong with Illidan, the threat that he was emanating from his body. As he finally found a table, he forced Maiev to sit and then, put a meal in front of her.

“Eat,” he simply commanded, his eyes unusually burning.

“I said I’m not hungry,” she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do not force me to get you to eat,” he threatened.

“Do that, and I’m killing you!” she replied.

“You won’t,” defied Illidan.

“That’s what you think!”

“Eat!” Illidan growled harder.

Maiev could see that the peoples around were trying to pretend they weren’t seeing the scene happening, but she was overly conscious that if she was starting to eat right now, they would see that Illidan won the argument, and it would tarnish her reputation. But if she was trying to get away, she had no doubt that Illidan wouldn’t let her leave, and it almost scared her. Especially that she knew she wouldn’t be able to hurt him. So, she had no other choice but to accept the defeat, but it wasn’t meaning that she wouldn’t make him regret. She took a bite from the meal, but even that wasn’t enough to get him to smile.

“I don’t want to see you tonight,” she whispered dryly to him, between two bites.

“You perfectly know why I do that!” replied Illidan in a whisper.

No, she didn’t know. It was completely out of the blue for her, but she wasn’t expecting Illidan giving her a real answer, especially not in that state of mind. Instead, she deadly glared at him.

“I’m only doing it for _you_.”

That “you” again, Maiev noticed. But she was way too angry to even think about the meaning, and instead, wished that Illidan would stop being so reckless and let her live in peace.

Maiev woke up with the need to throw up. She groaned out loud and pushed away Illidan, not without difficulties, as the hybrid had locked his arms around her and was snuggling her to death, even in his sleep. Sitting, she began to breathe calmly to stop the feeling while cursing Illidan. Since he made that scene, a few days ago, Maiev was unable to go through a single meal without Illidan checking on her and forcing her to eat, thankfully, not in front of anyone anymore, but as it was so sudden, and that Maiev never really eaten that much in days, she wasn’t surprised to feel so sick constantly those days. She rubbed her face with one hand, and with the other, her stomach in hope to appease that awful feeling. If she could succeed like every night to make it pass without actually throwing up, it would be one more victory for her.

Looking at Illidan, sleeping so peacefully next to her, she sighed deeply. She had no idea what was going through his head those days, and despite having expected him to talk to her and explain himself, she was still in the dark. Almost as if she should have known. Instead, he was almost blowing up the cover of their secret relationship and just kept doing things that Maiev didn’t care about, like overly taking care of her. Actually, she was really loving it despite not being used to it, but she would have loved more to know why such change. If he wasn’t talking by himself, Maiev would soon have no other choice but to start that conversation herself.

As the need to throw up slowly faded, she sighed of relief and carefully laid down back on her mat, and then, went in search of Illidan’s arms. They found her first, and soon enough, it was like nothing happened and Illidan was once again cuddling her in his sleep. It made her smile and she fell asleep more easily.

“Maiev, do you think that you and your Wardens can do some cleaning in the Broken Valley?” asked Khadgar, one morning, as he was checking some reports from the day before. “Apparently, the Sentinax is vomiting the three times of powerful demons that we are used to.”

The Warden stopped the polishing of her Crescent and raised her head to look at the Archmage, a ferocious smile on her face. She had waited for more action for weeks now and she wasn’t going to let the chance pass. Standing up, she whistled and a little fledging warden owl, who was constantly waiting in Deliverance Point to transport mail between the place and the Isle of the Watchers, reached her in no time and she quickly scribbled a few words on a blank sheet of a scroll and then, sent the owl to Azsuna.

“It will be with pleasure, I will just wait for the others Wardens to join me,” she answered, despite that Khadgar already understood that it was a yes from her.

But as she finished those words, she finally noticed that burning sensation on her back, and before she could wonder what it was, Illidan bypassed her and reached Khadgar. Even if it was obvious that something was bothering him, he tried to not let his wings flapped in the wind for nothing, showing the nervousness. But Maiev knew him too well now to know that his presence was going to be a bad omen.

“Three times of powerful demons, you said?” the hybrid asked.

“That’s what the report is saying,” replied Khadgar as he looked once again at the scroll in his hands.

“Wouldn’t it be better to send two commandants instead of one?”

Maiev felt a cold shiver rolling down her spine. She knew exactly where Illidan was going, and she was ready to punch him in the face. If he was seriously thinking that he could also interfere in her fights, she was going to send him back in the Twisting Nether before he could realize what was happening to him, no matter how much she was loving him.

“Maybe you’re right,” began Khadgar. “I will accom–”

“I will go!” Illidan growled loudly, his voice sounding way more demonic than usual.

Khadgar made a step backward at the sudden interruption and quickly glanced towards Maiev, asking with his eyes if everything was alright. But the Warden was simply shaking her head while trying to pinch the bridge of her nose, but her helmet wasn’t allowing it.

“Well…If you insist…” Khadgar replied, his eyes jumping from the Betrayer to the Warden.

The Mage didn’t dare to ask questions at the moment, but he knew it would be necessary by the end of the day. Of course, he had, like almost everyone, noticed that something had changed in Illidan’s behavior, especially when around Maiev, and he had been nice enough to let them deal with each other without interfering, but now, it was too much.

“Thank you,” said Illidan, suddenly smiling again and acting as if nothing happened.

And with those words, he left to prepare himself for the fight, leaving the two other commandants alone. As soon as he was far away enough, Maiev looked at Khadgar.

“I can’t promise he’ll come back alive.”

Maiev was going to kill Illidan.

The Sentinax kept vomiting demons and demons, without stopping once, probably in the hope to annihilate the Wardens and Illidan, but they were fighting back with the intent of destroying them once and for all. Well, if Maiev could actually fight back. Instead, Illidan was constantly near her, attacking first any demons and interrupting any fights she was starting, killing any demons by himself. It was starting to really get on her nerves and she was so going to make him pay.

A Felguard came on her right, and she took a knife that she threw right in the throat, the demon dropping dead on the floor. She turned around and looked defiantly at Illidan, fire burning in her eyes and a silent threat that he could be the next. But instead, the hybrid shrugged and went to kill his next target. A Felstalker tried to jump on her by the left and Maiev kicked him away, sending him to fly over a few feet. Behind her, the Wardens began to slowly move away and take the furthest fights, they didn’t want to see Maiev even more angered than she was, but they had no doubt that it was going to happen. After all, just Illidan’s presence was enough.

The battle kept going, the Sentinax dropping more and more demons, and soon, the two commandants were separated and it only made Maiev sighed from relief. She would finally be able to fight on her own. Jumping into a little group of imps, she went with her Crescent, expertly swinging it to kill every one of them, without being touched.

“Inquisitors incoming!” she heard someone shout.

And indeed, floating eyes spread onto the battlegrounds, but she wasn’t going to let them be useful to their master. Sliding towards the portal, she took down any eyes that made the mistake to be on her way, and right as she reached it, an Inquisitor was getting out of the portal and she stabbed him right in the face before he could do anything. Then, with just a motion of her hand, concentrating the Light of Elune, she destroyed the portal. She would have smiled at that small victory, but she suddenly felt weak and her head was dizzy. She stayed still and waited for the world to stop shaking around her, despite knowing that it was the worst idea she could have on a battleground. Thankfully, she was back to her senses fast enough, but not enough to avoid the attack from new imps. She turned on herself, trapping the imps with her cloak and jumped away. But no luck for her, the imps grabbed it and she had no other choice but to unclip it to go away.

On the other side of the battleground, Illidan was cursing out loud that he had been separated from Maiev, knowing that he couldn’t leave her alone for too long. With how reckless she was, she would end up hurting herself and their future child. He still couldn’t understand why she wasn’t just stopping all fight and just rest. Couldn’t she realize how important it was? How dangerously she was acting? But no, she had accepted to come and fight despite Khadgar warning that there were way too many demons for the usual.

He sliced the throat of a Doomguard with his Warglaives and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Maiev, to know that she was alright. But before she could see her, she heard the two demons behind him, two Nathrezims looking right towards the Warden.

“You saw that?” one asked the others, in demonic so no one should understand them but the demons. “She’s the weakest.”

“I heard she was a commandant, if we can take her out, it’s a victory for us,” replied the second, unaware that Illidan was eavesdropping the conversation.

“Let’s take her down.”

Illidan felt the two demons passing above him, but he couldn’t intercept them as a few Felstalkers jumped on him, voracious. He had no doubt that they were talking about Maiev, and he became extremely scared. What happened to her to get the Nathrezims to that conclusion? He quickly eye-beamed the dogs-like creatures and turned around to where the demons were going, and with horror, realized what was happening. Maiev was fighting without her cloak, and without that protection, the obviousness of her pregnancy to anyone with a spectral sight was shown. And Illidan had no doubt that the two Nathrezims had a spectral sight now.

Spreading his wings, Illidan took off in a hurry, sweeping away any demons close to him, and targeted the two demons, getting dangerously close to Maiev. Using all of his strength, he flew as fast as he could and as soon as he reached them, right before they could touch Maiev, he grabbed their skull and crashed them onto the ground, killing them instantly, right at Maiev’s feet. The Warden, who had been ready to fight the two opponents, glare deadly at him, ready to make him pay to have once again took her prey, but before she could only threaten him verbally, he ran to grab her cloak. He came back as fast, and threw it around her belly while he took her in his arms, and without her consent, took off once again, taking her away from the battleground and leaving the others Wardens behind.

“Illidan!” she screamed, hitting him around the chest. “Put me down! Immediately!”

“Not before you are safe,” he muttered, not caring about the hits.

“Illidan! I have enough! Put me down I said!”

“No,” he growled.

“Illidan, I swear –”

But she didn’t have the time to finish that sentence that Illidan landed in the middle of Deliverance Point, loudly and in front of a busy place. Maiev jumped from his arms and stumbled a little, groggy by the sudden transportation. She looked around, counting everyone that was there. There were way too many people but she had no other choice but to make a scene right now and right there. She couldn’t take it anymore and she threw her helmet on the ground to show him how serious she was going to be, how honest.

“Illidan! What is happening in your stupid little empty skull?!” she shouted out loud, pushing her finger on his forehead as she talked about his skull. “Why the fuck are you acting like that?!”

“I only brought you in safety because you can do it yourself!” Retorted Illidan, shouting as loud as her.

Around them, the adventurers that were around, along with Khadgar and Velen, pretended not to see or hearing anything. The more curious stayed to see what was happening, but the more cautious just left the area, knowing it could only end badly as this time, they were clearly searching a fight with each other. And almost no one was crazy enough to want to witness it.

“I don’t need you to protect me! I’m a grown-ass woman and I even killed you! Don’t forget that I can do it again!”

“Of course you need protection when you’re acting as reckless as you are!”

“This is because you annoy me to no end! If you just let me live my life, I wouldn’t be so “reckless” like you say! You don’t even have a say in how I live my life!”

“Now I have!” he growled, closing the gap between them and his skin slowly smoking black.

“No, you don’t! You can’t impose yourself in my life like that!”

Those words made Illidan steps back, visibly hurt but Maiev didn’t care. It wasn’t because they were in a relationship, that suddenly Illidan could force her into some kind of lifestyle. He had to understand. But quickly, the hybrid came back to attack.

“You perfectly know why I’m doing this! So why are you acting like you don’t care?!”

Once again, Illidan was talking about how she should have known why he was so insufferable and Maiev saw red. She grabbed his horns and brought him to her level.

“No, I don’t know!” She screamed at his face. “I don’t know why you are doing all of this! I don’t know and you are scaring me!”

Illidan’s entire torso dropped. His ears, wings, and shoulders quickly showed his pain. Meanwhile, Maiev was fighting back some tears and Illidan gently cupped her face with his hands, looking at her, so distressed.

“Are you serious?” he whispered suddenly. “You…You don’t know? You don’t feel it?”

“Feel what?!” she kept groaning, but quieter this time.

Illidan’s hands began to shake as he realized his mistake. Just from looking at Maiev’s face, he saw that she wasn’t lying to him and that she really didn’t know. Slowly, one of his hand slid down her body to reach her waist, gently brushing his thumb despite the armor.

“Maiev…” he whispered so low to make sure that no one could hear him. “You’re pregnant.”

Her eyes opened wide at those words and she quickly glanced at his hand on her waist. How could it be possible? She looked back at him and she could see so many worries on his face, along with a softness that she wasn’t expecting. Finally realizing that they were having that conversation in the middle of a crowded place, and that her state was none of their business, she felt like she was suffocating. Quickly, she turned around while keeping one of his horns in her hand and she began to walk, dragging him with her.

“Come with me,” she muttered.

She made them leave the place as fast as she could, bringing them towards the tents area where she knew they would be alone at that time of the day. On the way, she began to remember every clue that her body sent her to warn her about that new life developing within herself, cursing to have ever imagined that possibility. Cursing Illidan to not have told her sooner. They reached the end of the tents area, where it was the one used by the commandants and she finally let go of Illidan, and instead, she went to pace in front of him, taking her head between her hands.

“Oh, Elune…That need of throwing up…Those sicknesses…Those times I didn’t feel well…Your overprotection…” she enumerated all the reasons, all the clues.

“How could you not know?” asked Illidan, speaking so softly. “It’s your body…How couldn’t you feel it?”

“I just didn’t. I was finding explanations for everything…I couldn’t even imagine that one explanation…How did you know?”

She was now looking at him, static and still a little in shock over the reveal.

“I saw it, with my spectral vision,” he told her as he crouched in front of her, getting the cloak away from her and putting a hand over that little form he could see. “Like me, they’re going to be part demon and they already developed their own demonic essence and I saw it, one day. I can even see them right now, so clearly.”

He smiled at those words and Maiev felt dizzy. She still hadn’t fully realized that she was indeed pregnant, and hearing Illidan talking about that child like that made her feel really weird and she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Until she realized that it was just some happiness state that she had never reached before.

“How long did you know?” she asked him.

“About three months now, but I think the fetus hadn’t developed the essence before some times.”

With that new information, Maiev went back to her memories, three months earlier and she could only frown as indeed, it had been three months that Illidan began to act weirdly around her. How could she have missed it?

“Well…I guess I will stay constantly in Deliverance Point now…” she bitterly admitted. “It would really be too reckless of me to go and fight while being pregnant.”

Illidan smiled at her while he jumped back on his hooves, and before Maiev could dodge, he took her in his arms. He began to cover her face with kisses and she had a hard time pushing him away, mostly because she knew that anyone could find them like that right now, not because she didn’t like it.

“Oh by the way,” he added in a whisper, next to her ear. “It should be a boy.”

Maiev softly groaned.

“Oh great, a mini Illidan,” she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> See you next week for an update to Hasard!  
> \----  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
